Griffon the Brush Off/Gallery
Pinkie chasing Rainbow Dash TwilightAndPinkieS1E5.PNG Twilight Sparkle reading on bench ignoring Pinkie Pie S1E05.png Pinkie Pie1 S01E05.png PinkiePie_Woo_S1E5.PNG Pinkie Pie imaginary bench S1E07.png|Pinkie pie being Pinkie PinkieSeesRDS1E5.PNG|Pinkie sees Rainbow Dash fly over. Rainbow Dash hears pinkie pie S1E5.png|That voice! it can only be Pinkie Pie Not now pinkie S1E5.png|"Not now Pinkie Pie!" Crashing into mountian S1E5.png|WHAM! Rainbow meets mountain s01e05.png|Turns out, a rock is a hard place. I was going to warn you S1E5.png|"I was going to warn you that there was a mountain there" Rainbow Dash 9.png|RD, lying on a cloud. Rainbow Dash hiding s01e05.png|Beep beep, I'm a cloud Rainbow Dash Frown.png|O_O Pinkie Pie scares Rainbow dash 105.png|Pinkie Pie scares Rainbow Dash. Super Fast Rainbow Dash 105.png|Rainbow Dash flees from Pinkie Pie. Hide in the library tree S1E5.png Pinkie Pie Rainbow Dash cartoon chase S1E05.png|Hi again! Dash flying away S1E5.png|There goes Dash Pinkie Pie follows S1E5.png|Here comes Pinkie Dash sneaks away S1E5.png|Sneaking away Dash by the lake S1E5.png|Is she gone? Pinke Pie in the lake S1E5.png|Cue the Jaws theme Dash about to run S1E5.png Dash gives up S1E5.png|I give up Pinkie happy for Dash's help S1E5.png|Happy for the help Pranks on Ponyville Lining up the cloud S1E5.png Pinkie Pie Picasso S1E5.png Moving the cloud S1E5.png|A little to the left A little leftish S1E5.png|A little more left while staying rightish Rainbow Dash angry at Pinkie Pie S01E05.png Unsuspecting Spike S1E5.png|You're being watched, Spike Pinkie's signal S1E5.png|That's the signal! Kicking up lightning S1E5.png|Kicking up a storm (quite literally) Spike Hiccup S1E5.png Princess Celestia Shock S01E05.png Spike hiccuping scrolls away s01e05.png|This won't end well, also his spines seperate from his body when he hiccups. Celestia scroll rain s01e05.png|Spam attack Pinkie Pie hiccup S01E05.png Pinkie Pie Hiccup 1 S1E5.png Pinkie Pie Hiccup 3 S1E5.png Pinkie Pie Hiccup 5 S1E5.png Pinkie Rainbow wanna hang out s01e05.png|"You're not as annoying as I thought!" Shopping!.png|Shopping Spree! Twilight_recording her scientific findings.PNG|Finally done my research Twilight_suprised_PNG.png|...that's not supposed to happen! Invisable Ink S1E5.png Rarity sniffing flowers s01e05.png Rarity sneezing s01e05.png|Even her sneezes are beautiful Snezzing Powder S1E5.png One of their pranks.jpg Pinkie and Rainbow apple painters s01e05.png Applejack surprised S01E05.png Applejack surprised1 S01E05.png Applejack huh S01E05.png Applejack colored apples s01e05.png Applejack with an apple S01E05.png Applejack cute laugh S01E05.png Fluttershy at the lake s01e05.png Fluttershy prodding at turtle s01e05.png Rainbow Dash ink eye s01e05.png Gilda arrives Gildafront.png|Gilda seen for the first time. Gilda Stare S1E5.png|Gilda with her pupils shrinked Gilda whats up s01e05.png Gilda showing off S1E05.png|Gilda being awesome Rainbow Dash 12.png|RD and Gilda. armwiggle324.png|*arm wiggle* Gildaposeid.png|Gilda not liking Pinkie Pie's laughing Gildawingspan.png|Gilda talking to Rainbow Dash dashngilda23.png|Rainbow Dash is into the chant. Gilda... not so much. Griffon the Brush Off_16_9.png|Uh, Pinkie Pie? Funfun345.png Oldtimes se15.png Pinkie Pie popping up through the clouds S1E5.jpg Rainbow Dash and Gilda DENIED S1E5.png Pinkie Pie Tramboline S1E5.png Rainbow Dash and Gilda argue S1E5.png Multiple 48.png|"Pinkie, you're so random" Gilda get lost-W 1.0598.png|"Stinkie Pie!" Gilda and Pinkie.jpeg|Gilda doesn't like Pinkie when she's in the air. Gilda on cloud evil stare S1E05.png|Gilda staring down at Pinkie Pie Twilight_skimming_though_a_book.PNG Pinkie Pie Shock.png Gilda evil idea-W 1.6947.png|Gilda with a smirk on her face Gilda's tail touches Granny Smith's nose S1E5.png Granny Smith rattler s01e05.png|A RATTLER! Granny Smith cartoon pose s01e05.png Veggie.PNG Gilda joke done-W 4.7847.png Fluttershy helping ducks s01e05.png Gilroar.png|That's it, Gilda. You've GONE TOO FAR!!! Fluttershy Upset S1E5.png|D:> derps.JPG|Lyra Heartstrings, Cloud Kicker, and a yellow pony derping Lavender background pony weird face S1E05.PNG|A pony shares a derpy expression as Fluttershy flies away Rainbow Gilda Hug.png|Gilda gives Dash a hug. Meanie.png|That Meanie! The party Applejack at Gilda's party S01E05.png Fluttershy Angry S1E5.png Fluttershy Angry 2 S1E5.png Fluttershy Older.png|Fluttershy's a year older than Pinkie Fluttershy sees Gilda-W 5.3420.png|Fluttershy gasp Gilda.JPG|A neutral Gilda from the episode. Gilda_S1E05_thumb.PNG Gilda & Pinkie about to shake hands S1E05.png Gilda getting zapped s01e05.png|Electric Shocked Griffon Gilda Anatomy S1E5.png|Gilda's a real bonehead to fall for Pinkie's hoof-buzzer prank Pinkie zapping Gilda s01e05.png Rarity with Aj S01E05.png Gilda thinking E6-W 5.1219.png Gilda vanilla lemon drop prank S1E05.png|Gilda after eating a vanilla lemon drop Gilda Pinkie Pie marshmallow roast S1E05.png|Firey hot marshmallow Gilda forced smile-W. 2.1338.jpg Griffion presents.jpg SNAKES! S1E5.png|All of a sudden - SNAKES! Fluffy Gilda.png|Nice look, Gilda. (Snort!) Gilda blew candles-W 2.6144.png|Smile innocently Twilight_talking_to_spike.PNG Gilda Spike Hit.png|Move it dragon I'm the guest of honor Spike Cake S1E5.png Multiple Cake S1E5.png Gilda Slip S1E5.png Gilda mustache s01e05.png|Wrong end Gilda Gilda snaps red background speed lines S1E05.png|Oh snap! Gilda loses her cool S1E05.png Gilda after snapping S1E05.png|My cool feathers Griffonthebrushoff2.png|"You, you planned this." Pinkie and Rainbow Dash Shock S1E5.png|Electric ponies Spike Party Rodeo S1E5.png|Spike blind folding a pony Pinkie celebrating with Twilight S1E5.png Pinkie Pie partying S1E5.PNG Twilight is happy S1E5.png Twilight sharing her letter with Celestia.PNG CelestiaWriting.png|Celestia writing a letter. Princess Celestia S1E05.png Category:Season 1 episode galleries